<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parallels and Clouds In the Sky by hallowed_nebulae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625226">Parallels and Clouds In the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowed_nebulae/pseuds/hallowed_nebulae'>hallowed_nebulae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"just chilling and talking about what comes to mind", Alternate Universe - Crossover, Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kinda, Parallel Universes, Wordcount: 100-600, aka "we're sitting on the grass", midday conversations, shameless fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowed_nebulae/pseuds/hallowed_nebulae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke and Ruki have a conversation on an average day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Makino Ruki | Rika Nonaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parallels and Clouds In the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnixflametheBlue/gifts">OnixflametheBlue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is being written and posted at like the last minute bc i forgot it was your birthday and then i had to do vocab but hAPPY BIRTHDAY ONIX!! i hope this is good enough for you? it's not too long but it's what i came up with so,,?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisuke looked over at Ruki. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruki paused, laying still a few moments on the grass. “This is gonna sound stupid, but do you ever wonder what would have happened if we didn’t meet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisuke looked back up at the sky and hummed, thinking. “You know, I don’t think so.” he said. “I don’t think about that stuff too much. I’m usually happy with what I’ve got.” He admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisuke looked at Ruki again. “What made you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruki shrugged. “I dunno. Just - sometimes I remember that you’re from a different world, and you’re only here because there was no way to get you back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m here </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Daisuke interjected, before she could say anything further. “Just because I wanted to go home at first doesn’t mean I don’t like it here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruki huffed. “But you still want to go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisuke was quiet for a few moments, then sighed. “Well, I mean, yeah. . . everybody gets homesick, don’t they?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess. . .” Ruki didn’t say anything else. Daisuke wasn’t sure if he should add anything, but his girlfriend still had a bit of a temper sometimes, and he didn’t want to upset her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some distance away in the park, in more of the wooded areas proper, V-mon, Renamon, and the other Tamer’s partner digimon were playing around and goofing off in general. Well, V-mon and Guilmon and Terriermon at least. Renamon was leaning against a tree, composed as ever, and Guardromon had been roped into doing something with Hirokazu, and Daisuke couldn’t see where MarinAngemon, Lopmon, or Impmon were. Ai, Makoto, and Xiaochun were also running around near where the digimon were, though, so the last two had to be there somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Ruki?” Daisuke asked this time, watching the clouds lazily drift by. “Do you ever wish you hadn’t met me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Ah, wrong question to ask, now she was looking at him with those angry eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, um - you know that V-mon and I aren’t supposed to be here.” Daisuke hurried to explain. “My digivice is still a D-3 and not a D-Arc, and me and V-mon have that partner bond that’s different then you and the other Tamer’s friendships with your partners, and we can’t go to the Digital World because it doesn’t think we belong here. . .” He trailed off at the look on Ruki’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Motomiya Daisuke</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she began, and some of the digimon must have noticed that something had happened to make her mad, because they began coming closer, “don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> say that you don’t belong here. You may not have been born in this dimension but you’ve said yourself that here in Shinjuku is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t go thinking bad things about yourself just because you’re comparing yourself to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts!” She snapped. “I love you, you idiot, and I don’t want to hear you doubting yourself, okay?” She looked at Daisuke expectantly. “Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Daisuke echoed. “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruki sighed, visibly trying to calm down. “Don’t apologize. I’m here to shove it into your head not to be all self-pitying, remember? Dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Daisuke pretended to be upset. “And here I thought you loved me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruki reached forwards to smack him, but Daisuke shot up off the ground faster than she could do so. “Catch me if you can!” he teased, and, with the challenge set, Ruki shot up as well, beginning to chase him. If some other digimon or Tamers joined the chase then, well, it was fun. Even if Ruki did end up tackling Daisuke in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, it was definitely something like home, here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know, thinking about it this is like, the first m/f thing i've written in like five years? certainly the first m/f thing i've written and put on ao3. </p>
<p>all my stuff is gay apparently oops</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>